Life
by V3Yagami
Summary: Ingatan serta kekuatan yang di segel membuat mereka lupa satu sama lain, namun begitu segel itu terlepas, disitulah saatnya bencana akan datang dan mengancam dunia mereka. kesetiaan persahabatan mereka pun akan teruji. Kesalah pahaman pada perasaan masing-masing membuat retaknya hubungan yang sudah lama terjaga.


Setelah sekian lama memutuskan untuk berhenti, sekarang muncul lagi XD semoga ngga bosen dengan kemunculanku yaaaa XD...

Tapi posisi aku disini sekarang adalah masih HIATUS, yang ngga tau kapan akan update fict-fictnya =3=

Nah fict ini adalah fict pertama setelah aku kembali lagi ke FFN ini, khususnya FNI

Silakan dibaca... :*

**.**

**.**

Life

Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy

.

.

_Di Dunia ini... menjadi golongan seperti apakah kalian?_

Dunia yang begitu indah dengan alam, namun begitu busuk oleh beberapa manusia yang suka berbuat onar, apalagi merusak keindahan alam. Kalau orang yang berbuat onar itu adalah orang asing bagi kita, mungkin kita akan cuek dan tidak peduli akan apa yang dilakukan olehnya. Tapi bagaimana kalau si pembuat onar itu mempunyai hubungan darah oleh kalian, atau ternyata sahabat kalian sendiri, bahkan sang kekasih.

Dunia tidak seindah seperti kelihatannya, apalagi dalam sebuah pergaulan. Ada yang menindas ada yang ditindas, ada yang populer ada yang si penyendiri, ada yang pintar ada yang pikirannya hanya main dan main.

_Tipe seperti yang manakah diri kalian di dunia ini?_

Dunia ini pun terbagi tipe-tipe manusia, ada yang baik ada yang jahat. Kalau istilahnya ada gula ada semut, ada malaikat ada iblis, ada hitam pasti ada putih. Sudah jelas kan, ada peri ada goblin, ada kupu-kupu ada ngengat, dan... ada perang ada damai.

Lingkungan yang penuh dengan reruntuhan bangunan, korban yang berjatuhan, serta darah yang tercipta di beberapa tempat. Satu sosok pria gagah yang memakai jubah perang berwarna hitam terlihat susah payah memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit dari reruntuhan yang menimpanya. Mata _onyx_-nya terus mencari sosok yang sangat ingin ia lindungi, perlahan kedua matanya menjelajah kesekitarnya sampai–

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiing! Kriiiiiiing!_

–lagi-lagi alarm mengganggu mimpinya.

Ini mimpi kesekian kalinya yang dialami oleh laki-laki berambut _raven_ yang kini membuka kedua matanya. Dibangkitkan tubuhnya dan disesuaikan penglihatannya pada cahaya yang menembus melewati tirai jendela kamarnya. Pagi kembali datang, dan seperti biasa, kegiatan sehari-harinya harus dilewati.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama si pemilik tubuh atletis yang menuruni tangga sudah lengkap memakai seragam sekolahnya. Kemeja putih dengan dasi berwarna biru gelap dipadukan dengan celana panjang biru kotak-kotak, serta blezer hitam sebagai penutup. Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia melihat sosok laki-laki dewasa sedang menata piring untuk sarapannya.

"Nii-san, sudah kubilang tidak usah menyiapkan sarapan lagi."

"Tidak apa, lagipula siapa yang bisa menjamin perutmu terisi di sekolah pagi ini."

Sasuke menatap bosan dengan tingkah kakaknya yang seperti ibu rumah tangga itu, "Apa ada kabar baru dari perusahaan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menduduki kursinya.

"Belum ada, paman Madara sedang mengurusnya, tenang saja Sasuke, kakakmu Uchiha Itachi ini akan membuat perusahaan kita bangkit kembali dan meninggalkan rumah sempit ini."

"Aku tidak masalah tinggal disini," gumam Sasuke yang cukup terdengar oleh sang kakak.

"Ya, kau tidak masalah, aku hanya ingin membuat ayah dan ibu bangga di surga," ucap Itachi yang menyerahkan jus jeruk pada adiknya.

Sasuke meraih jus jeruk yang melengkapi vitamin dalam tubuhnya itu kemudian meminumnya habis lalu meletakkan kembali di atas meja, "Aku berangkat kak."

"Hati-hati, salam untuk Naruto."

"Hn."

Jarak antara sekolah dan rumahnya tidaklah jauh, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Sasuke untuk sampai di tempat tujuan. Begitu sampai depan loker sepatu, seperti biasa Sasuke menerima banyak surat cinta yang menumpuk di loker itu... membuat dia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka sih," gumam Sasuke kesal.

"Pagi Sasuke-kuuun~" ucap suara laki-laki manja dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Sekali lagi kau menegurku dengan nada seperti itu akan kuhajar kau Naruto," ujar Sasuke sambil mengumpulkan tumpukkan surat cinta yang kemudian diletakannya di lantai begitu saja.

"Loh? Tidak kau buang ke tempat sampah seperti biasanya?" ejek Naruto, nama sahabat Sasuke yang berambut pirang dan sangat berisik ini.

"Tidak, biar mereka tahu kalau aku risih dengan semua ini," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Sasuke memakai sepatunya dan menunggu Naruto melepas sepatu untuk ditukarkan dengan sepatu seragam.

"Padahal kita semua iri padamu yang sangat digemari para wanita ini loh, kau malah tidak tertarik satupun, jangan-jangan kau ini penyuka sesama jenis, eh?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia menyenderkan dirinya di loker miliknya yang sudah tertutup sambil menatap pada dua gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka sambil tertawa dan sepertinya asik sekali membicarakan sesuatu itu. Merasa ucapannya tida direspon, Naruto pun melihat ke arah pandang mata Sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Ehem, ada yang datang," Naruto memberi kode.

"Selamat pagi Uchiha-san," sapa salah satu gadis berambut merah muda saat mendekat pada mereka, kebetulan loker gadis itu berada tepat di sebelah loker Sasuke.

"Pagi," sapa Sasuke balik dengan singkat.

"Tumben kalian berlama-lama ria disini, biasanya langsung naik ke atas," tanya gadis satu lagi berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda sambil memakan lolipop.

"Tadi aku habis menyaksikan 'itu' diabaikan oleh Sasuke," ucap Naruto dengan tangan menunjuk ke arah tumpukkan surat.

"Oh, pangeran kita mendapatkan surat cinta lagi rupanya," ledek gadis berambut pirang.

"Ino, jangan meledeknya," tegur sahabat Ino, si gadis pirang yang kini melepaskan lolipopnya.

"Sakura, laki-laki bodoh mana yang selalu menolak surat cinta dari anak-anak perempuan disini, hah?"

"Hahaha, aku setuju denganmu," tawa Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya, memberi kode untuk melakukan _high five_ pada Ino.

"Lagipula aku penasaran, apa jangan-kangan dia penyuka sesama–"

"Aku duluan," potong Sasuke.

Melihat Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan mereka Naruto pun menyusulnya.

"Kau keterlaluan," ucap Sakura.

"Biar."

.

.

Ditengah pelajaran, Sasuke terus melamun, dia terus memikirkan tentang mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu datang dalam tidurnya. Siapa pria yang tertimbun itu? Sosok siapa yang dicari olehnya? Kenapa mimpi itu seolah seperti kenyataan untuk dirinya. Dan yang paling membuatnya penasaran, suasana itu... suasana dimana banyak jatuh korban dan kekacauan sehabis perang. Seolah perang dunia baru saja selesai.

Saat Sasuke menoleh keluar jendela, dia melihat kelas sebelah sedang olahraga, ditopang dagunya memakai tangan kanannya dan menatap satu sosok yang baru saja tadi pagi ia temui. Sosok gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau emerald, entah kenapa rasanya seperti mengenal gadis itu sudah sangat lama, ada perasaan rindu dan sayang yang Sasuke rasakan pada gadis bernama Sakura itu.

Saat ia melihat Sakura sedang berebut bola dengan kedua sahabatnya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, yang satu Ino si pirang yang usilnya selalu kompak dengan Naruto, dan satu lagi Hinata, gadis berambut ungu gelap dengan karakter yang kadang pemalu kadang meledak-ledak.

Tiba-tiba, ada sekilas kejadian yang Sasuke ingat, entah itu kapan dan dimana letaknya yang jelas saat ini tubuh Sasuke seolah melayang mengikuti arah ingatan itu tertuju. Sasuke melihat ada sosok wanita, tidak jelas dengan wajahnya, yang jelas ia melihat dirinya sedang berlutut dihadapan wanita tersebut. Tidak, kali ini bukan satu sosok wanita, tapi tiga sosok wanita bagai tuan putri—mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti ratu, dengan tiga sosok pria termasuk dirinya yang sedang berlutut dihadapan wanita-wanita itu.

Sasuke sangat penasaran, siapa mereka, kenapa sosoknya sedikit berbeda dari wujudnya saat ini? Sosok Sasuke saat itu mempunyai sayap indah dan telinga yang runcing, dan wanita-wanita itu, berambut pirang... merah... dan–

"Ehem! Uchiha, kalau mau melamun silakan di luar!"

–kali ini bentakan dari sensei yang menyadarkannya ke dunia nyata.

"Maaf sensei," ucap Sasuke pelan namun masih dengan tatapan bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang barusan ia lihat?

**..TBC..**

* * *

**A/N : yeaaayyy, pembukaan selesai! XD**

**sengaja aku bikin pendek, karena emang cuma pembukaan. tadinya mau publish besok, tapi berhubung si RATNA PRATIWI berhasil masuk UI, aku mau mempersembahkan fict ini untuk diaa XD selamat ya darling! emuah emuaah! :***

**nah, sampai sini ada yang mau bertanya tentang apa fict ini? kalau kalian review dengan log in, insya allah akan aku bales lewat pm ;) okaay**

**sampai jumpa chapter depan**

**emuaah**

**kyaa kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**XD**

***kibas rambut cantik***

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


End file.
